A terminal includes a modem and an application processor (AP). Application data received by the terminal is received by the modem and pushed (Push) to the AP. As a technology that can actively push data to a terminal, push has rapidly become popular in mobile Internet devices.
If the terminal connects to a network by using the modem and retains this state for a long time, many application programs that run on the AP side and require a push service wait for data. These programs register themselves with a push agent (Push Agent) on the AP side. The push agent establishes a connection that is between a socket (Socket) and a remote push server (Push Server) and is retained for a long time. The push agent registers, with the push server, information about the application programs on the AP side that require the push service, and at the same time, waits for data sent by the push server.
It is found in research and practice processes of the prior art, that when data sent by the push server arrives, the modem receives the data first, wakes up the AP, and sends the data to the AP. When push data arrives frequently, the AP is woken up by the modem frequently. Power consumption of the AP accounts for a greatest proportion in the entire terminal, and therefore, frequent wakeups of the AP increase average power consumption of the terminal.